Fire & Ice OLD
by rainbow-writing
Summary: Being rewritten, do not read. The two elements are complete opposites; never wanting to be even close to one another. Fire, the bringer of destruction, the symbolism of chaos and war. Ice, hate, lack of warmth and sympathy, a timeless dungeon. The people that harness these elements in their blood are the complete opposite of what it means, each with torched backgrounds..
1. Fire

Chapter 1 - Fire

_The Southern Isles_

Fire. The element I possessed, it didn't help me in any way but hurting others. My brothers never knew and they never shall.

I lay gloomily in the dungeon, the smell of sweat and rotting corpses were in my nose day and night to my distaste. The walls were painted in moss and vines, plus a few blood streaks.

My body was a complete mess, broken bones and bumps that oozed with puss.

I paid no mind to clicks and clacks that were made against the stone floor.

"Get up, the king wants to see you." said one of the many voices of the royal guard.

I was thrown a cloak to cover me from the staff and townsfolk. I slowly slipped it on, trying not to cause pain to any of my sores.

Can I just say that being thrown around is something that really hurts when you've already been beat up; let's also remember that the floor is stone.

* * *

My eldest brother sat upon his throne like the snooty royal he was as I told my sentence.

"You are banished from The Southern Isles, your title has been stripped and you are now nothing but a mere commoner. I assume you have learned your lesson after being beaten for 5 years. Now, be gone!"

Well, isn't that just great; I can't get free stuff now.

I was so gracefully thrown out; I think they only broke my chin- not.

I rubbed my chin as I looked around; this was no longer a place I could call home. I wandered over to the trade port and borrowed not stole a boat without anyone knowing.

I had no idea where I would be going, just going to let the tide flow.

* * *

I woke when the boat had crashed into a rock, it was cold; something I don't mix well with.

Landing near a mountain was the best fate could give me so I didn't take it for granted. The sound of saws and water had reminded of the place I had once tried to take over.

I followed the sound; _I should make a fire before I run out of my power_ was the last thing I thought before getting hit by a reindeer.

* * *

A/N

Sorry it's short; I would like an editor for this story if anyone's open for it.


	2. Ice

Chapter 2 - Ice

Elsa's POV

Ice. The power I possessed in my blood that my kingdom knew & embraced.

I was signing another document when a knock came around; I set down my quill in the ink before saying "Come in."

A woman in her late 30s entered; Gerda was her name.

"Good afternoon Queen Elsa, Princess Anna & Prince Kristoff would like to see you in the nursing chambers." she said in firm yet fragile voice.

"Gerda, I've told you and the rest of the staff not to be so formal, it's weird. Tell them I'll be right down." I giggled.

Gerda held back her laugh and smiled while exiting the room. I smoothed out my dress and made my way down the stone steps.

* * *

"Anna, Kristoff, whatever is the matter?" I asked; they shared a few glances before Kristoff spoke.

"I was riding back home on Sven after visiting my family and this guy walked in the path and Sven hit him so I brought him here." Kristoff explained.

I nodded, "I see, do you have any information on him?" I inquired, a silence dragged on for a few moments.

"He's...um...uh...Hans" Anna whispered, I knew something was wrong.

"Louder Anna." I demanded but all that came out was a slightly louder whisper.

I sighed, "Anna, please you know I don't have time for this."

"He's Hans!" Anna blurted out and soon covered her mouth.

I was taken aback by what my sister said; I looked over at Kristoff who just nodded.

* * *

The person who tried to take my life and my sister's life is here, how worse could this get I thought before entering the room he was in.

His normally combed back auburn hair was in a tangled mess and stubble seemed to grow, his body was bruised and battered covered in bandages.

"Hello Hans, I would like you to explain why you were walking in the mountains." I said in a firm voice but I was trembling on the inside. He was shocked to see me since his head perked out of the covers.

"Queen Elsa, I'm sorry if I caused you to worry. I don't deserve to be here after what I did." he said as he tried to leave the covers. I held him back; there was no way he was leaving until I knew what happened.

"Prince Hans, I assure you that you have brought no worry to me-" I cut myself off as his bandages glowed. I looked at his face, they were filled with concentration. His bandages fell limp and his skin was normal, "How did you do that."

He flashed a cheeky smile, "This might take a while to explain."

* * *

"So if may conclude; you have the power to conjure fire out of nowhere like I can do with ice and you can heal yourself? Also your title was stripped and your own brother banished you?" I asked as a nod was given.

"I lived a harder life than you thought Queen Elsa." he got up and grabbed the ragged cloak that lay on the floor.

Don't you dare say it Elsa, "Hans, you're welcome to stay here if you would like. After all there is nowhere for you to go." You said it.

"I'd like that Queen Elsa, I'd like that very much." he smiled.


	3. At Your Service

Chapter 3 - At Your Service

* * *

Elsa's POV

I exited the room calmly with Hans, Kristoff and Anna sat awaiting my return. Anna sprung up from the chair when she heard the door close.

"Elsa! What took so long?" She asked not noticing Hans beside me. "Anna, sometimes you're over protective of me." I giggled but soon regained my posture.

"Hans is no longer a prince since his title was stripped and he was banished from his kingdom," I started but Anna soon interjected.

"Something he deserved!" She disrupted, I glared at her for a moment before she sheepishly walked back.

"As I was saying, Hans isn't welcome at his home but I have offered him a job as one of the castle staff." I finished with confidence but it seemed that the others didn't agree with my decision.

"Elsa, I love you and you know that but, are you serious! He tried to kill us and steal the kingdom." Anna argued but I silenced her.

"I'm well aware of this, but he has nowhere to go and I can't let him freeze to death during this harsh winter."

Anna opened and closed her mouth many times before stepping off.

* * *

"Hans, I'll leave you with Kai; He has worked here for quite some time and he'll show you the ropes." I explained as we neared the kitchen.

I pushed open the doors and all eyes fell on me, "Kai, may I talk to you?" I asked as the others went back to work.

A short plump man in his 40s walked up, "What may you need Elsa?" he asked with a voice sweet and soft.

I smiled, "I have offered a job to someone and I would like for you to train him. Don't say anything about pay, he is staying at the castle and his job is only temporary".

Kai accepted the offer and took Hans to the tailoring room.

* * *

Hans's POV

I gently waved goodbye to her as she silently giggled. Kai seemed to be leading me into a tailoring room, he knocked on the door and a tall, slender brunette opened the door.

"Oh, hello Kai, what might you need?" she asked, her voice soft and sweet; like my mother's.

"Hello Maria, I just need you to take some measurements for this fine lad. Elsa says he's a temporary worker, so you don't have to make perfect." He explained, I felt shocked at those last words.

Maria's green eyes fell on me and smiled, "I think I could make something.".

* * *

After a few agonizing hours of measurements, cleaning up, learning the basic recipes, and debating with Kai about my sideburns; I was ready and my test would be to make and serve dinner.

"Here you go Hans, remember; you must call Elsa Queen Elsa until she wants you to, and since Anna & Kristoff you must address them as Princess Anna & Prince Kristoff." Eliza reminded me for the thousandth time.

I nodded before heading outside into the dining hall, a silver platter was held in my hands. I was close to the table when I noticed that Kristoff & Anna were absent.

I ignored my nagging feeling that they were doing it on purpose since I was here and placed the platter in front of Elsa.

She thanked me and I was going to retreat but stopped when I sobbing. I looked back and saw Elsa covering her face to shield her face from eyes.

"Queen Elsa, pardon me if I'm interrupting you but, are you okay?" I said as I walked back to her, she uncovered her face and she showed me the tears the falling from her face like a waterfall.

"Hans, please you can stop calling me Queen; it's not a fit title for me." she said wiping the tears from her eyes. I was shocked by what she said, "Elsa, you're fit to be Queen and let no one tell you otherwise." I said trying to soothe her.

"If I was, why does my sister always leave me for Kristoff during dinner, to eat alone and silently with no one to talk to?" she asked me, the tears starting flowing more and more.

I hugged her and tried to soothe her so she would stop, "Elsa, I think I can make you feel better. Let's go to somewhere private though."


End file.
